alma de fampiro version monster legends
by jennimarcela848
Summary: se trata de una peli que se salio de control
1. Chapter 1

El alma del vampiro

Parte I

El sonido de los cristales rotos alejó su atención de la apertura del portal hacia el reino maldito. La luz del sol entraba por las ventanas rotas y era demasiado tarde para volver a transformarse. Su pelaje y su piel comenzaron a arder y el aire se llenó con los gritos de sus sirvientes y compañeros. A medias ciegas, vio que el portal se cerraba, y el fracaso para liberar a su clan picaba más que las llamas blancas que consumían su cuerpo.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ella chilló hasta que su garganta se convirtió en ceniza. Aún quemando sus huesos sin carne se derrumbó en el piso polvoriento de su propia casa. Las almas de su presa regresaron a cuerpos que se convirtieron en humanos en lugar de incinerarlos.

No, ella se negó a perder a los mortales. Ella se negó a que esto fuera su último fracaso. Con el tiempo agotándose, buscó un recipiente para almacenar su esencia.

Sí.

Merrowww….

"Ay." Los ojos de ámbar se apretaron contra el asalto de la pluma. El adolescente aturdido dolía por todas partes y la luz no estaba ayudando. Todo el ruido empeoró su migraña. Podía escuchar a Diana, Java y Billy dar sus informes de misión a MOM. Otros agentes limpiaron, tomaron muestras y manejaron a los civiles. El rubio gimió, todo lo que quería hacer era irse a la cama y dormir sin importar qué diablos le había hecho esta misión.

"Agente Mystery", la voz de MOM se extendió por la habitación. "¿Debo recordarle que el incumplimiento del control de posesión posterior a la posesión en el sitio resultará en 72 horas de cuarentena?" Martin suspiró y mantuvo los ojos abiertos esta vez cuando el médico fue a revisarlos. El médico que lo atendía era bastante fácil para los ojos, y si tuviera más energía, habría empezado a coquetear con ella. Así las cosas, el adolescente apenas tuvo en él para completar sus pruebas.

"Informe de la misión, agente Misterio". Martin se frotó la nuca y se echó hacia atrás para ver a su jefe. La mujer mixta japonesa / caucásica se veía impresionante como siempre en su atuendo blanco normal. Él le dirigió una débil sonrisa antes de caer de nuevo en la silla. Era una silla cómoda y él solo estaba un poco delirante. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comió? El rubio se dio cuenta de que estaba bastante hambriento.

"Lo último que recuerdo fue vigilar la tienda de surf e intentar rescatar a un civil de la mujer vampiro. Después de eso, todo se volvió muy borroso. Me siento como si hubiera partido hasta que caí y me prendieron fuego". El adolescente vio a dos de sus compañeros agentes poner las cenizas de la mujer vampiro en un contenedor para llevarlas al Centro. "¿Qué va a pasar con este lugar?"

"La propiedad de Bastien será condenada y colocada bajo la protección del Centro, en caso de que algo más quede sellado aquí". El director de la organización misteriosa se apartó el cabello de ciruela oscura y se ajustó algo en el auricular. Martin frunció el ceño indignado cuando su jefe le revolvió el pelo. "Consiga un agente de descanso Misterio; tiene un seguimiento en 24 horas".

Al no tener nada más que hacer, el rubio asintió.

Merrowww… ..

Java sonrió a su amigo dormido antes de recoger al humano moderno. El hombre de las cavernas estaba feliz de tener a Martin de vuelta y no amenazaba con comerse sus almas. Diana se acercó y revolvió el mullido cabello amarillo de su hermano.

"Ya sabes, en realidad es un poco adorable como este". La morena comentó con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella puso sus manos en sus caderas y resopló. "Tan molesto como suele ser Martin, espero que se sienta mejor pronto". Java asintió en acuerdo.

MOM abrió un portal de regreso a Torrington Academy con su Ultra-UWatch para que sus agentes favoritos se fueran a casa.

Chorreando velas de pilares de piedra y la luz del fuego reflejada en los ataúdes de madera pulida. La música y los sonidos de alegría resonaron en las catacumbas. Piel de piel, ghouls grises bailaban, hasta donde Martin podía decir, enaguas. El rubio estaba en lo alto de las escaleras de piedra pulida en el punto más alto de la habitación, desconcertado por la escena extraña y sin embargo ... familiar. El adolescente estaba seguro de que no pertenecía a esta bola de monstruos. Martin se rascó la cabeza confundido. Los ojos ámbar se agrandaron cuando notó la piel manchada y arrugada de sus manos y las afiladas garras que adornaban las puntas de sus dedos. Mirando más lejos, vio que también estaba vestido con ricas telas. "…¿Qué?"

Un brazo que rodeaba su costado distraía al adolescente de sus pensamientos. Martin sintió que alguien presionaba su otro lado y se deslizaba debajo de su brazo. Su mirada viajó hacia abajo para encontrar a una hermosa mujer coronada con rizos negro azabache. Ella le lanzó unas gruesas pestañas y sus ojos grises le hicieron latir el corazón. Antes de que el rubio pudiera decir algo, la mujer tomó sus manos, ahora de vuelta a su color melocotón normal con las uñas planas.

" Mi amor, ¿por qué no te unes a la celebración?" La voz era baja y ronca cuando ella lo llevó por las escaleras. ¿No se fijó en los monstruos? Ella colocó una de sus manos en su espalda baja y colocó una de las suyas en su hombro. Comenzaron a bailar, la mujer al frente del hombre más joven.

" Entonces ... ¿qué estamos celebrando aquí?" Martin se aventuró a preguntar. La mujer lo miró y sonrió mostrando grandes y afilados colmillos.

" Mi victoria por venir ..."

… ..

Martin se despertó con el sonido de su reloj despertador Scooby Doo, un regalo de cumpleaños de su hermana, pensativo y molesto. El adolescente apagó la pequeña y ruidosa máquina y estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y volver a dormir ... hasta que recordó que tenía un control de posesión de postes en el Centro. Gimió y rodó fuera de su cama sobre el piso abarrotado.

"¡Yo vivo!" Martin bostezó mientras se sentaba; la frase trajo alegría a su friki de ciencia ficción y horror y le dio el impulso adicional que necesitaba para levantarse antes de las 7:00 am. El rubio se tomó un minuto para alejar su cansancio y rigidez. Un rápido resoplido de su camisa le dijo que hacía mucho tiempo que no había una ducha. El adolescente se quitó las dos camisas y se quitó los pantalones y los bóxers, arrojando todo en una canasta llena. Rebuscando en su armario y vestidor, Martin tomó algo de ropa fresca y se dirigió directamente al baño.

...

El lavado con agua caliente y lavanda con aroma a cabello y cuerpo hace maravillas para limpiar después de catacumbas francesas aparentemente errantes y fiestas duras. Martin apenas oyó a su compañero de suite refrescarse en el fregadero con sus mechones rubios que normalmente desafiaban la gravedad y caía agua en sus oídos. Permaneció debajo del aerosol durante unos minutos más para lavar todo el jabón antes de cortar el flujo.

El joven salió de la ducha goteando agua sobre la alfombra azul esponjosa. Martin se secó con una toalla OVNI ligeramente rígida que necesitaba un lavado. Mientras se secaba el pelo y el collar, vio una nota en la parte superior del inodoro de su compañero de suite. Se leía:

Puedes usar mis notas para Bio e Historia. Voy a lavar algunas cargas más tarde, así que si tienes algo que quieres lavar, déjalo en el baño.

-Tonio

PS: ¿Estás bien? Sé que no se supone que debo entrometerme en el Agente Secreto, pero ayer te veías muy mal cuando tus padres vinieron y dormiste todo el día. Esperemos que no haya detectado nada, pero probablemente quiera ver a un médico por si acaso.

Martin sonrió ante la nota. A veces se preguntaba si su amigo tenía poderes psíquicos latentes.

Seco y limpio, Mystery vestida con una camiseta negra y naranja, boxers estampados con llamas y un par de pantalones caqui. Luego se dirigió al lavabo para lavarse los dientes y el pelo ya semi-parado. El rubio limpió la condensación del espejo y saltó hacia atrás a la vista.

La cara que lo miraba era la misma que la de los ghouls de su sueño. Su cabello, aunque todavía húmedo, era su habitual amarillo brillante, pero su piel estaba manchada, gris y correosa. La mirada maliciosa de la otra cara brillaba de color rojo sangre.

Martin parpadeó.

Su reflejo parecía el mismo de siempre. Nada de monstruoso al respecto. Cerró los ojos y los abrió de nuevo. Nada ha cambiado. ¿Fue eso una alucinación?

El adolescente frunció el ceño. Luego se cepilló los dientes y el pelo.

Merrowww….

La enfermería siempre fue uno de los lugares más fríos del Centro y Martin pudo sentir el frío en sus brazos desnudos. Como él (y su equipo) eran habituales allí, conocía a todas las encantadoras enfermeras por su nombre. Desafortunadamente para el joven Casanova, las enfermeras no disfrutaron particularmente de sus coqueteos, lo que significa que se quedó con enfermeras para todos sus controles fuera del sitio.

"Abierto." El rubio obedeció y sintió que el agente mayor le apretaba los dientes. Al no encontrar nada de particular interés en su boca, la enfermera de piel oscura se movió sobre sus ojos y oídos. Luego la enfermera comprobó su respiración y sus reflejos. Después de eso, miró el pulso de los adolescentes y la presión arterial. "¿Te convertiste en un vampiro, verdad? ¿En Francia? ¿Por una vampiresa francesa?"

"¿Eh, creo que sí? No recuerdo exactamente lo que pasó, pero sucedió en Francia".

"Ah, bien. No recordar es normal". La enfermera asintió, su cola de caballo de finas y finas rastas rebotó con el repentino movimiento. El hombre mayor, su placa leía a Mossef Nambi con una pegatina con una carita sonriente al final; detuvo algunas mesas llenas de equipo debajo de una lona. "Así que ahora vamos a probar tus reacciones ante algunas debilidades comunes de los vampiros europeos. Estoy seguro de que ya sabes sobre todos ellos, ¿verdad, agente, Misterio?"

"Por supuesto, me he ganado cada desafío monstruo curiosidades que he estado en."

"Entonces sabes lo que estoy buscando". El otro agente se rió.

Debajo de la lona de la primera mesa había un frasco lleno de semillas de amapola, un salero lleno, algunas rosas silvestres que parecían tener unas horas de vida, una rama de acebo, algo de madera de espino, un trozo de plata y un collar de dientes de ajo. El agente Nambi se detuvo cuando Martin pasó por la prueba. El rubio llevaba el ajo y espolvoreaba un poco de sal en su brazo, sin efectos nocivos. El adolescente no sintió ningún impulso para recoger o contar las semillas de amapola derramadas. Ni la plata, ni las flores, ni los trozos de otras plantas le molestaron cuando las recogió.

"Muy bien." La enfermera volvió a poner todo en su lugar y luego cubrió la mesa. Luego acercó la otra mesa y retiró la lona. "Ahora necesito que hagas lo mismo con algunos objetos sagrados. Y sí, soy consciente de que no todos son particularmente" tradicionales "para los vampiros Euro. Además, no bebas el agua bendita, eso es mucho más desagradable que tú. lo pensaría ".

El agente Mystery asintió en comprensión antes de comenzar la prueba. Frotó un poco de agua bendita en uno de sus brazos y tomó un sorbo de vino sagrado sin consecuencias negativas. Una estrella de David no lo quemó, pudo tocar un sello sintoísta, un pasaje recitado del Corán y un sutra budista no le hizo sangrar las orejas, y un bocado de una bola de carne de un plato elaborado a la semejanza de la el genial Noodly One no hizo que se le cayera la lengua.

"El Agente Misterio ha superado todas las partes físicas del examen de control de posesión posterior. Ahora tengo algunas preguntas para que las conteste y ya habremos terminado. ¿Suena bien?"

"Por supuesto."

"Ok. Pregunta uno: en las últimas 24 horas, ¿ha sentido un aumento inusual en el apetito?"

"No particularmente, tenía algo de hambre durante mi revisión en el sitio y eso fue todo".

El agente mayor anotó algunas notas en su libreta.

"¿Has comido algo en las últimas 24 horas?"

"No, me quedé dormido en la escena y no me desperté hasta que mi despertador sonó esta mañana".

"Hmmm, bueno entonces. Supongo que podemos omitir algunas preguntas. Ok, ¿tuviste algún sueño inusual?"

"Y—" No. Era un sueño normal. "er, no, en realidad. Soñé con esta película de serie B que vi la otra noche, Attack of Mutant Mole People".

Más garabatos y algunos juicios silenciosos en su gusto por las películas.

"¿Pasó algo inusual después de que te despertaste?"

Lo primero que pensó Martin fue en el incidente con el espejo en el baño. Eso fue definitivamente extraño. ¿Eso incluso sucedió? …Derecha. ¿Cómo sabía que no alucinaba esa cara macabra? Desde entonces todas sus reflexiones habían sido normales.

"No, nada inusual".

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí."

"Ok, tengo todo lo que necesito para mi informe. Quiero que vayas a la cafetería del Centro y tengas algo para comer. Voy a dar mi informe a MOM".

"Nos vemos la próxima vez Mos". El rubio saludó mientras salía de la enfermería.

"¡Se supone que no debes sonar como un visitante regular!"

Merrowww… ..

De camino a la cafetería, el rubio no pudo evitar preguntarse de dónde venía esa voz. Estaba bastante seguro de que estaba en su cabeza ya que el agente Nambi no lo escuchó (el agente más viejo habría dicho algo al respecto). Le molestaba que no pudiera recordar lo que había estado pensando cuando lo escuchó, o lo que decía, pero sabía que sonaba familiar.

Martin sabía que necesitaba contárselo a alguien.

Suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio su reflejo en el azulejo pulido. Una mujer de cabello oscuro y vestido rojo lo miró fijamente. Ella le sonrió maliciosamente. Sus ojos lo atraparon y brillaron con un color carmesí brillante. Martin de repente se encontró incapaz de pensar. Se relajó y se quedó mirando a la mujer en silencio.

No te preocupes mi amor Todo está bien y nos reuniremos pronto.

Martin continuó su camino hacia el café. Ya no había nada extraño en su reflejo ...

No es que le importara.


	2. Chapter 2

El alma del vampiro

Parte I

El sonido de los cristales rotos alejó su atención de la apertura del portal hacia el reino maldito. La luz del sol entra por las ventanas rotas y demasiado tarde para volver a transformar. Su pelaje y su piel se arman y el aire se llenó con los gritos de sus sirvientes y compañeros. A medias ciegas, vio que el portal se cerraba, y el fracaso para liberar a su clan, más que las llamas blancas que consumían su cuerpo.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ella chilló hasta que su garganta se convirtió en ceniza. Aún quemado sus huesos sin carne se derrumbó en el piso de su propia casa. Las almas de su persona regresaron a los cuerpos que se convirtieron en humanos en lugar de incinerarlos.

No, ella se negó a perder a los mortales. Ella se negó. Con el tiempo agotando, buscó un recipiente para su esencia.

Si.

Merrowww….

"Si." Los ojos de ámbar se apretaron contra el asalto de la pluma. El adolescente aturdido dolía por todas las partes y la luz no estaba ayudando. Todo el ruido empeoró su migraña. Podía escuchar a Diana, Java y Billy en sus informes de misión a MOM. Otros agentes limpiaron, tomaron muestras y manejaron a los civiles. Lo que me hizo hecho esta misión.

"Agente Mystery", la voz de MOM se extiende por la habitación. "¿Se ha registrado el incumplimiento del control de posesión posterior a la posesión en el sitio resultante en 72 horas de cuarentena?" Martin suspiró y mantuvo los ojos abiertos esta vez cuando el médico fue a revisarlos. El médico que lo atendía era bastante fácil para los ojos, y si tuviera más energía, habría empezado a coquetear con ella. Así las cosas, el adolescente apenas tuvo lugar para completar sus pruebas.

"Informe de la misión, agente misterio". Martin se frotó en la base y se echó hacia atrás para ver a su jefe. La mujer mixta japonesa / caucásica se ve impresionante como siempre en su atuendo blanco normal. Él le dirigió una débil sonrisa antes de caer de nuevo en la silla. Era una silla cómoda y solo estaba un poco delirante. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comió? El rubio se dio cuenta de que estaba bastante hambriento.

"Lo último que recuerdo fue vigilar la tienda de surf e intentar rescatar a un civil de la mujer vampiro. Después de eso, todo se volvió muy borroso. Me siento como si hubiera sido un partido hasta que me prendieron fuego". El adolescente vio a dos de sus compañeros agentes de las cenizas de la mujer vampiro en un contenedor para llevarlas al Centro. "¿Qué va a pasar con este lugar?"

"La propiedad de Bastien será condenada y colocada bajo la protección del Centro". El director de la organización misteriosa se apartó el cabello de ciruela oscura y se ajustó algo en el auricular. Martin frunció el ceño indignado cuando su jefe le revolvió el pelo. "Consiga un agente de descanso Misterio; tiene un seguimiento en 24 horas".

Al no tener nada más que hacer, el rubio asintió.

Merrowww… ..

Java sonrió a su amigo dormido antes de recoger al humano moderno. El hombre de las cavernas estaba feliz de tener a Martin de vuelta y no amenazaba con comerse sus almas. Diana se acercó y revolvió el mullido cabello amarillo de su hermano.

"Ya sabes, en realidad es un poco adorable como este". La morena comentó con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella puso sus manos en sus caderas y resopló. "Tan molesto como suele ser Martin, espero que se sienta mejor pronto". Java asintió en acuerdo.

MOM abrió un portal de regreso a la Academia de Torrington con su Ultra-UWatch para sus agentes favoritos.

Chorreando velas de pilares de piedra y la luz del fuego reflejada en los ataúdes de madera pulida. La música y los sonidos de alegría resuenan en las catacumbas. Piel de piel, ghouls grises bailaban, hasta donde Martin podía decir, enaguas. El rubio estaba en el alto de las escaleras de piedra pulida en el punto más alto de la habitación, desconcertado por la escena extraña y sin embargo ... familiar. El adolescente estaba seguro de que no era una bola de monstruos. Martin se rascó la cabeza confundido. Los ojos no se agrandan cuando la piel manchada y arrugada de sus manos y las afiladas garras que adornaban las puntas de sus dedos. Mirando más lejos, vio que también estaba vestido con ricas telas. "…¿Qué?"

Un brazo que rodea su costado distraía al adolescente de sus pensamientos. Martin dijo que alguien presionaba su otro lado y se deslizaba debajo de su brazo. Su mirada viajó hacia abajo para encontrar una hermosa mujer coronada con rizos negro azabache. Ella lanzó unas gruesas pestañas y sus ojos. Antes de que el rubio pudiera decir algo, la mujer tomó sus manos, ahora de vuelta a su color melocotón normal con las uñas planas.

"Mi amor, ¿por qué no te unes a la celebración?" La voz era baja y ronca cuando ella lo llevó por las escaleras. ¿No se fijó en los monstruos? Ella colocó una de sus manos en su espalda. Comenzaron a bailar, la mujer al frente del hombre más joven.

"Entonces ... ¿Qué estamos celebrando aquí?" Martín se aventuró a preguntar. La mujer lo miró y sonrió.

"Mi victoria por venir ..."

… ..

Martin se despertó con el sonido de su reloj despertador Scooby Doo, un regalo de cumpleaños de su hermana, pensativo y molesto. El adolescente apagó la pequeña y ruidosa máquina y estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y volver a dormir ... hasta que grabó que tenía un control de posesión de los puestos en el Centro. Gimió y rodó fuera de su cama sobre el piso abarrotado.

"¡Yo vivo!" Martin bostezó mientras se sentaba; la frase trajo alegría a su friki de ciencia ficción y horror y el impulso adicional que se necesitaba para levantarse antes de las 7:00 am. El rubio se convierte en un minuto para alejar su cansancio y rigidez. Un rápido resoplido de su camisa. El adolescente se quitó las dos camisas y se quitó los pantalones y los bóxers, arrojando todo en una canasta llena. Rebuscando en su armario y vestidor, Martin tomó algo de ropa fresca y se dirige directamente al baño.

...

El lavado con agua caliente y el aroma de cabello y cuerpo hace maravillas para limpiar después de catacumbas francesas aparentemente errantes y fiestas duras. Martin apenas escuchó a su compañero de suite de refrescarse en el fregadero con sus mecanismos mecánicos que normalmente desafían la gravedad y la caía agua en sus oídos. Permaneció debajo del aerosol durante unos minutos más para lavar todo el jabón antes de cortar el flujo.

El joven salió de la ducha goteando agua sobre la alfombra azul esponjosa. Martin se secó con una toalla OVNI ligeramente rígida que necesitaba un lavado. Mientras se seca el pelo y el cuello, una nota en la parte superior del inodoro de su compañero de suite. Se leía

Puedes usar mis notas para Bio e Historia. Voy a lavar algunas cargas más tarde, así que si tienes algo que quieres lavar, déjalo en el baño.

-Tonio

PD: ¿Estás bien? Sé que no se supone que tengo que entrometerme en el Agente Secreto, pero ayer te ves muy mal cuando tus padres vinieron y dormiste todo el día. Esperamos que no haya detectado nada, pero probablemente haya sido visto en un médico por si acaso.

Martin sonrió ante la nota. A veces se preguntaba si su amigo tenía poderes psíquicos latentes.

Seco y limpio, Misterio vestida con una camiseta negra y naranja, Boxers estampados con llamas y Un par de pantalones caqui. Luego se dirigió al lavabo para lavar los dientes y el pelo ya semi-parado. El rubio limpió la condensación del espejo y saltó hacia atrás a la vista.

La cara que lo miraba era la misma que los ghouls de su sueño. Su cabello, aunque todavía húmedo, era su habitual amarillo brillante, pero su piel estaba manchada, gris y correosa. La mirada maliciosa de la otra cara brillaba de color rojo sangre.

Martin parpadeó.

Su reflejo se aplica en el mismo de siempre. Nada de monstruoso al respecto. Cerró los ojos y los abrió de nuevo. Nada ha cambiado. ¿Fue eso una alucinación?

El adolescente frunció el ceño. Luego se cepilló los dientes y el pelo.

Merrowww….

La enfermería siempre fue uno de los lugares más fríos del Centro y Martín. Como él y su equipo eran habituales, conocías a todas las encantadoras enfermeras por su nombre. Desafortunadamente para el joven Casanova, las enfermeras no se disfrutaron más que sus compañeros, lo que significa que se quedó con enfermeras para todos los controles fuera del sitio.

"Abierto". El rubio obedeció y respondió que el agente mayor le apretaba los dientes. Al no encontrar nada de particular interés en su boca, la enfermera de piel oscura se movió sobre sus ojos y oídos. Luego la enfermera comprobó su respiración y sus reflejos. Después de eso, el pulso de los adolescentes y la presión arterial. "¿Te convertiste en un vampiro, verdad? ¿En Francia? ¿Por una vampiresa francesa?"

"¿Eh, creo que sí? No recuerdo exactamente lo que pasó, pero sucedió en Francia".

"Ah, bien. No recordar es normal". La enfermera, su cola de caballo, de finas y finas, se rebotó con el arrepentimiento del movimiento. El hombre mayor, su placa leía a Mossef Nambi con una pegatina con una carita sonriente al final; Detuvo algunas mesas llenas de equipo debajo de una lona. "Así que ahora vamos a probar tus reacciones ante algunas de las ventajas de los vampiros europeos. Estoy seguro de que ya sabes sobre todos ellos, ¿verdad, agente, Misterio?"

"Por supuesto, él ha ganado cada desafío y curiosidades que he estado en".

"Entonces sabes que estoy buscando". El otro agente se rió.

Debajo de la lona de la primera mesa había un frasco lleno de semillas de amapola, un salero lleno, algunas rosas silvestres que parecían tener unas horas de vida, una rama de acebo, algo de madera de espino, un trozo de plata y un collar de dientes de ajo. El agente Nambi se detuvo cuando Martin pasó por la prueba. El rubio llevaba el ajo y espolvoreaba un poco de sal en su brazo, sin efectos nocivos. El adolescente no sintió ningún impulso para recoger o contar las semillas de amapola derramadas. Ni la plata, ni las flores, ni los trozos de otras plantas le molestaron cuando las recogió.

"Muy bien." La enfermera volvió a poner en su lugar y luego cubrió la mesa. Luego acercó la otra mesa y retiró la lona. "Ahora necesito que hagas lo mismo con algunos objetos sagrados. Sí, estoy consciente de que no todos son especialmente" tradicionales "para los vampiros Euro. Además, no bebes el agua bendita, eso es mucho más desagradable que tú. Lo pensaría".

El agente Misterio asintió en la comprensión antes de comenzar la prueba. Frotó un poco de agua bendita en uno de sus brazos y tomó un sorbo de vino sagrado sin consecuencias negativas. Una estrella de David no lo quemó, pudo tocar un sello sintoísta, un pasaje recitado del Corán y un sutra budista no le hizo sangrar las orejas, y un bocado de una bola de un plato elaborado a la semejanza de la genial Noodly Uno no hizo que se cayera la lengua.

"El Agente Misterio ha superado todas las partes físicas del control de la posesión posterior. Ahora tengo algunas preguntas para que las respuestas se hayan terminado. ¿Suena bien?"

"Por supuesto".

"Ok. Pregunta uno: en las últimas 24 horas, ¿ha sentido un aumento inusual en el apetito?"

"No siempre, tenía algo de hambre durante mi revisión en el sitio y eso fue todo".

El agente mayor anotó algunas notas en su libreta.

"¿Ha comido algo en las últimas 24 horas?"

"No, me quedé dormido en la escena y no me desperté hasta que mi despertador sonó esta mañana".

"Hmmm, bueno entonces. Supongo que podemos omitir algunas preguntas. Ok, ¿tuviste algún sueño inusual?"

"Y—" No. Era un sueño normal. "er, no, en realidad. Esta es la película de la serie B que vi la otra noche, Ataque de personas topo mutantes".

Más garabatos y algunos juicios silenciosos en su gusto por las películas.

"¿Pasó algo inusual después de que te despertaste?"

Lo primero que creí Martin fue en el incidente con el espejo en el baño. Eso fue definitivamente extraño. ¿Eso también te sucedió? ... Derecha. ¿Cómo sabía que no había alucinaba esa cara macabra? Desde entonces todas sus reflexiones han sido normales.

"No, nada inusual".

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Si."

"Ok, tengo todo lo que necesito para mi informe. Quiero ir a la cafetería del Centro y tener algo para comer. Voy a dar mi informe a MOM".

"Nos vemos la próxima vez Mos". El rubio saludó mientras salía de la enfermería.

"¡Se supone que no hay un sonar como un visitante regular!"

Merrowww… ..

De camino a la cafetería, el rubio no pudo evitar preguntar de dónde venía esa voz. Estaba bastante seguro de que estaba en su cabeza y que el agente Nambi no lo escuchó. Lo que no me gustaría recordar lo que había estado pensando cuando lo escuché, o lo que dijo, pero sabía que sonaba familiar.

Martin sabía que necesitaba contárselo a alguien.

Suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio su reflejo en el azulejo pulido. Una mujer de cabello oscuro y vestido rojo lo miró fijamente. Ella le sonrió maliciosamente. Sus ojos lo atraparon y brillaron con un color carmesí brillante. Martin de repente se encontró incapaz de pensar. Se relajó y se quedó mirando a la mujer en silencio.

No te preocupes mi amor Todo está bien y nos reuniremos pronto.

Martín continuó su camino hacia el café. Ya no había nada extraño en su reflejo ...

No es que le importara.

cuando ingresó a dicha torre del reloj universitario lo que encontro fue terrorifico 5 personas convertidas en vampiros siniestros como los de la pelicula de martin mystery el autentico dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal

entretanto diana lombard la maestra tigresa estaba dormida profundamente martin mystery el autentico dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal se iba a dormir en el mismo dormitorio prehistorico cuando de repente miles el alienigena gris verde con el uniforme de soldado con un rifle de plasma en una mano secuaz vampirizado se acercaba con sigilo hacia diana lombard la maestra tigresa

martin mystery el autentico dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal reacciona de forma intempestiva quitando a la hermanastra gata maestra de las fauces del secuaz vampirizado miles el alienigena gris verde con el uniforme de soldado con un rifle de plasma en una mano lo alumbra en la cara al pobre miles el alienigena gris verde con el uniforme de soldado con un rifle de plasma en una mano secuaz vampirizado lo quema se escapan ambos monstruos aliados adultos justo al frente de dj octavio el profesor de historia antigua pregunto

que les pasa a ustedes 2

es que vimos una pelicula de terror y salio miles el alienigena verde gris con el uniforme de soldado con un rifle de plasma en una mano secuaz vampirizado

joder mierda vida

un vampirizado es un secuaz de simona

que que que

exclamaron los dos monstruos adultos aliados

tratamos de escapar del campus universitario prestigioso torrington

miles el alienigena gris verde con el uniforme de soldado con un rifle de plasma en una mano secuaz vampirizado

nos persigue

dj octavio el docente de historia antigua ve a miles el alienigena verde gris con el uniforme de soldado con un rifle de plasma en una mano vampirizado secuaz


	3. Chapter 3

diana lombard la maestra tigresa salio corriendo con los dos monstruos aliados adultos a salvar al autentico dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal

se acerco la fastidiosa hermanastra gata maestra

muy bien estupido vampirizado prehistórico macabro auténtico investigador de lo paranormal

asi hermanastra idiota gata de pacotilla maestra y su escoria de atacantes

mientras tanto simona de bastien le temblaba todo el cuerpo produciendo una gripa queriendo que su clan criaturas furtivas amigables regresara junto con gerard montañero el consorte antiguo les ordena a los secuaces vampirizados que se despierten y defiendan al lider martin mystery el macabro autentico dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal del clan criaturas furtivas amigables quien estaba en peligro por la culpa de la gata maestra y su escoria de monstruos adultos aliados

Raphael el vampirizado asistente del tendero de la tienda de regalos pelirrojo y mike el vampirizado korino adulto socio de la tienda de regalos pelirrojo se despiertan sisean gruñen contra los tres monstruos adultos aliados empiezan la batalla Raphael el vampirizado asistente del tendero de la tienda de regalos pelirrojo y mike el vampirizado korino adulto socio de la tienda de regalos pelirrojo se les tira encima a los dos monstruos adultos aliados

esas bestias vampirizadas son invencibles

que hacemos contra esos secuaces vampirizados

bueno en casos asi es mejor usar la fuerza contra esos monstruos nocturnos vampirizados diana lombard la maestra tigresa tiene razon si usamos a java el cavernicola de nieve con su ataque Tragate el clavo

mike el vampirizado korino adulto socio de la tienda de regalos pelirrojo se interpone le quita el tragate el clavo lo bota

leonardo el vampirizado cliente numero uno de la tienda de regalos pelinegro

mierda vida son demasiados apenas acabamos con dos ahora estamos en riesgo totalmente

donatelo el vampirizado tendero de la tienda de regalos se lanza encima de miles el alienigena verde con el uniforme de soldado con un subfusil de batalla en una mano luchando contra Raphael el vampirizado asistente del tendero de la tienda de regalos pelirrojo martin mystery el macabro autentico dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal se les une al combate les lanza luces infernales para aturdirlos otra vez pero diana lombard la maestra tigresa lo esquiva le lanza un palo a java el cavernicola de nieve con una vela encendida lo quema todo la pobre simona de bastien cae al suelo victima de la conflagracion se pone una mascara contra incendios los secuaces vampirizados huyen como gallinas salieron del castillo abandonado se dirigieron hacia la academia prestigiosa torrington los tres monstruos aliados adultos los persiguieron incluyendo al lider del clan criaturas furtivas amigables se les enfrentan de nuevo en plena noche de luna llena aparece la criatura peluda tosca azul gris desde la cabeza hasta las patas garras afiladas dientes filosos ojos azules celestes aullido espectral que ahuyenta a los acobardados secuaces vampirizados excepto a martin mystery el macabro autentico dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal del clan criaturas furtivas amigables

yo no le tengo miedo a esa cosa peluda los defendere con mi propia vida

martin mystery el macabro autentico dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal

se arriesgo demasiado

grito diana lombard la maestra tigresa

alto secuaces vampirizados esa cosa peluda solo queria perseguirnos por lo que hicimos hace mucho tiempo en el bosque cerca del campamento lago chachicaca

ese monstruo nos ataco en ese lugar abandonado

mierda eso no era cierto simona de bastien

cuidado el monstruo peludo tosco azul gris desde la cabeza hasta las patas garras afiladas dientes filosos ojos azules celestes aullido espectral nos quiere saborear un bocado de vampirizados secuaces

ayuda socorro auxilio

dj octavio el profesor de historia antigua al rescate


End file.
